Gotham Academy
by KenshinIchimaru
Summary: What happens when new students come to Gotham Academy and meet your favorite batman heroes and villains? A recipe for disaster... What happens when romance is involved? Well you'll have to read to find out. OC contest inside
1. Chapter 1

**I originally wanted to write a story in the Kim Possible Category but this morning after waking up from a dream about this, I changed my mind for the moment and decided to make my next story based on the batman series and specifically on the ladies Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman for the villains and for the heroines, Black Cat, Huntress, and Batgirl. Of course your friendly heroes Robin, Nightwing, Batman and a few other random heroes will appear in this as well because it wouldn't be high school if they didn't now would it?**

**That's right! You're favorite heroes and villains are going to high school but the main story will focus on the arrival of a new student who must choose his own path to follow and decide what he wants wants more in life. I will accept two other OC's (one male one female) in the reviews the top two from each gender will be posted in future chapters. IF you are interested then follow the character application below:**

**OC name (first and last):**

**Gender:**

**Age (14-19)**

**Hair (Color, Style, Length, etc.)**

**Eye color:**

**Powers or Abilities:**

**Height:**

**Personality (cocky, wild, crazed, timid, etc.):**

**Favorite Color:**

**Hero/Villain name (Put both just in case of the storyline):**

**Costume:**

**School Clothes:**

**Best friend(s)[One hero or two villains] (It doesn't affect your character path):**

**Favorite Marvel Character:**

**Weakness (only for those with powers):**

**Bio (How they got their powers or why they acquired their abilities):**

**Okay so with that taken care of, I hope to get plenty of reviews for this OC contest and more importantly this story as a whole. The concept I'm going for is simple. By day our heroes and villains are mild mannered (yeah right lol) students in highschool but by night, they are literally what we are used to seeing on a regular basis. Heroes and Villains. However, everything changes with a few new students who may change the landscape of the balance of good and evil. But the real question is which side will they choose? Also I will be adding character files every chapter based on the significance they may have or just to randomly put it there to describe their character in the story so be on the look out for that. I will also like to point out that this is similar to a boarding school so everyone lives on campus. I may be looking for beta readers so if you're interested then let me know via PM. So anyways just sit back relax and enjoy the first chapter of Gotham Highschool.**

* * *

**Student File #938-5273**

**Name: Harleen Quinzell**

**Alt. Name: Harley Quinn**

**Affiliations: Villains (specifically Joker and his gang)**

**Grade: Sophmore**

**Personality: Rebellious (except around Joker)**

**Abilities or Powers: Acrobatics, Martial Arts skills and intense Flexibility**

**Friends: Pam Ivy and Selina Kyle aka Poison Ivy & Catwoman (respectively)**

**Extra notes: Must never talk bad about Joker around otherwise a meltdown may ensue**

**Student File #709-2619**

**Name: Travis Johnson**

**Country: Ghana West Africa (Permanent Exchange student)**

**Afilliations: none**

**Grade: Sophmore**

**Personality: Unknown**

**Abilities or powers: Unknown**

**Friends: None**

**Extra note: Will keep a close eye on this student. He may be a scholar in this school or a trouble maker. Details will be updated on a weekly basis until further notice.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the students**

"Attention students, today we will be welcoming a new student to Gotham City Academy." An elderly man spoke in front of his class. "I expect you all-" he paused to see a small group of students completely ignore him and terrorize what appeared to be a former new kid. "ahem... Some of you to be on your best behavior and welcome him to our prestigious school."

"I will make sure he is welcomed here, Mr. Fitch." Bruce Wayne stood to his feet with a distinguished look on his face. He was outfitted with a white dress shirt that was neatly tucked in his khaki pants. He wore a blue tie and brown loafers that completed his traditional good guy look. "I'll make sure that he won't be..." he shot a quick glare at a green haired boy who wore a worn out purple suit with a dingy white collared dress shirt and a blond girl wearing a black and red gothic shirt sitting behind him who, for the moment, ceased their shenanigans to notice his expression. "...corrupted by the degenerates here."

"Was that directed towards me, Brucey?" the green haired degenerate in question playfully cooed.

Bruce rolled his eyes before taking his seat. "If the clown shoes fit, Jack."

Jack Napier shrugged before grinning wickedly. "I've you over and over again, I prefer to be called Joker!" He cackled much to everyone's annoyance except the blond who was too busy staring at her boyfriend. "Don't you think it suits me so much better?"

"I think it suits you well, puddin!"

Looking back, Joker smiled and planted a sloppy kiss on the blond girls lips. "That's my Harley! Always the punch line in the joke that we call life!'

"Mr. Napier! How many times have I told you and ms. Quinzel? No public displays of affection!" the old man pushed up his glasses and furrowed his brow letting the two know that he meant business. Joker and Harley knew better than to infuriate their teacher and quickly returned to their early positions in their seats.

"Sorry teach, I just love my puddin so much I..." Harley blushed a beet red. "...Simply forget the rules sometimes."

The man sighed and resumed his speech. "Well see to it that it doesn't happen in my classroom again. Now where was I?" He took a moment to think before he remembered. "Ah, yes. Mr. Wayne well while I do appreciate your enthusiasm to bring our new student to the side of good, I do believe that in order to preserve the literal balance of things, we must give him an opportunity to make his own decision." Bruce grimaced slightly as his eyes narrowed at Joker who was now laughing hysterically. "Think we should let someone who has acquired knowledge of what it's like to be on both sides of the law."

Bruce turned around and scanned the room. At first his eyes rested on Pamela Ivy who simply shook her head before focusing her attention on the sun that was shining down on her. After finally looking around, he noticed the one girl who Mr. Fitch could be referring to: Selina Kyle who outside of school was known as Catwoman. A notorious thief who unknown to the staff, has had adventures dealing with being both good and bad.

"Ms. Kyle will be escorting our newest student around the school and showing him how we operate." Selina looked on in shock at this revelation and was quick to protest. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough because before she could say anything, she was halted by a quick glare that said no ifs, and, or buts. "I trust that this will not be an issue?"

Smiling in a seductive manner, Selina shook her head no. "Not at all Mr. Fitch, it would be my... pleasure to take care of our newest student."

"Very good, you may meet him now at the front office."

She nodded and packed her satchel and sensually sashayed her hips with each step out the the door earning a few wolf whistles and cat calls from her perverted male classmates. She wasn't sure why but she knew that she loved the attention that came with being one of the hottest girls in the class. She stood at 5' 7" and weighed in at a model size 125 lb. Her naturally black hair had grown a little and was now past her shoulders while her green eyes shined like gems. She had all the qualifications of being your typical stuck-up cheerleader type but chose to live a modest high school life and enjoy being at the top of the food chain. Today, she was wearing a simple black button up shirt that was only buttoned halfway exposing her perfect b cup breasts. On her waist rested a simple blue and black plaid skirt and blue and black striped knee high socks fitted with calf high leather stiletto heels that showed off her figure quite well.

_"I just hope this guy enjoys the view of the top before being sentenced to the bottom."_ she mused to herself as a smirk played its way onto her full lips.

Finally, she walked casually into the office and was greeted by principal Gordon.

"Selina?" he asked with a look of pure confusion written on his face.

Selina knew why he acted this way towards her given her reputation. "Something wrong, Mr. Gordon?"

"Erm, no just surprised that they sent you to my office for this particular reason is all. I trust you're staying out of trouble?"

She simply giggled and adjusted her bag. "As far as you know, sir."

"I mean it, Selina but we'll discuss this another time. Right now, I want you to escort this young gentleman here for the rest of the week." He directed her attention to a young man who was sitting politely in his seat. His hair was outfitted with dreadlocks that were held together in an updo ponytail. with the rest on the back falling freely. His eyes were an abnormal golden brown color with a few hints of orange tint near the edges. He had a nice build to him similar to Bruce Wayne. He was wearing a simple black T-shirt and fitted blue jeans with a pair of black and grey gym shoes. The final detail Selina noticed was a necklace around his neck that had a clear wolf's claw for the pendant. This alone was of no consequence to her but what intrigued her the most was how it instantly changed to a pink tint but only for a second

The boy stood to his feet and instantly Selina knew something was special about him. He easily had half of foot of height over her as he towered over her petite frame. "Travis right?"

He nodded making sure not to expose himself to her just yet. Selina could sense that and as the seconds passed on, she knew that this guy wasn't going to have any trouble surviving here in Gotham Academy. In fact he may be the one to take over the school. But the biggest question ringing in her mind was on which side would he rule from?

"I'm Selina Kyle, and I think I'm going to like you." she took his arm and led him out of the office.

* * *

As the bell rang, Selina directed him to a set of lockers. "Okay, let's see where you're going to be putting your things in for school." scanning the sheet of paper he handed her, her eyes brightened up in glee. "Ah... Locker #154" she searched for the correct locker and eventually found it. "Right. Next. To. Mine."

She opened her own locker and let out a near inaudible purr as they both opened the doors simultaneously. "I think fate is trying to tell us something. Don't you?"

"I don't believe in fate." That caught her off guard to say the least.

"Excuse me?"

After shutting his locker, he looked at Selina. "Fate has nothing to do with why I came here nor does it have anything to do with you being here as my personal escort." his tone of voice wasn't harsh but rather held a form of mysteriousness that nearly captivated her. "I apologize for being reserved but I find it necessary not to expose myself to anybody before knowing them and their intentions first."

Selina gave him a questionable look and was about to ask why when her bestfriends walked up to her. "Hey Selina!"

A green skinned girl and blond girl appeared. "Who is this?" they asked in unison.

"Harley? Pam? I don't think our newest student wants to be harassed by-"

"Travis..."

Selina gazed wide-eyed at the boy who was now rubbing the back of his neck. "So you're the guy Mr. Fitch was rambling on about." Pam was biting her bottom lip flirtatiously and Travis noticed that she was looking at him with bedroom eyes.

"Easy there Ivy. Besides, I thought you were having that secret relationship with batgirl?" Selina taunted only to receive a glare. "Okay, okay. I forgot that was a secret." she giggled.

Without warning, Travis's pendant shifted to a blueish color catching Harley's eyes. "Oooh! Is that one of those mood necklaces?" She jumped up and down before attempting to take it. "Lemme see! Lemme see!"

This prompted Travis to freak out and suddenly the pendant turned black and had a sinister aura seeping from it. "Get back!" Selina stepped in between the two causing the two to calm down. Turning around, she found Travis sitting and clutching his head. More importantly, she saw that the black energy from the wolf claw pendant was nearly gone. "Ow... What happened?" he gritted his teeth showing the trio that he had two canines on the far front set of his teeth. _"Again... This guy is interesting."_ Selina thought to herself as she helped him to his feet. "Are you okay?" she asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." he then gazed at Harley. "Are you okay?"

The nervous jokester nodded smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that. My powers are still maturing and have a tendency to manifest on their own."

Harley grinned but that was short lived when a voice familiar to everyone but Travis barked from down the hallway.

"HARLEY!"

* * *

**There you all go! Chapter 1 is officially complete and now I can rest easy for a while. I hope to receive some reviews for this and send in those applications if you want to see your character in this story. I look forward to seeing some interesting characters but remember that only two will be picked. (One male and one female.) the top three for each gender will be posted in either the next chapter or chapter 3 depending on how long I decide to wait. So send them in via review. I will NOT accept any OC applications via pm the only thing I will accept pertaining to that is if you want to change some info after sending in your character so LETS GO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well there was a decent set of reviews that I received for Gotham Academy so I decided to add a few details to the story. First off there will be another rival school that will be introduced in a later chapter. I haven't come up with a decent name but if anyone does, then I would greatly appreciate any and all ideas. Consider it a future story arc of sorts. But now it is time for the next chapter of Gotham Academy!**

**Also I would like to apologize for the extensive wait for updates on this and other stories and I will be working on them very soon. My computer was broken down and I need a new laptop so that I can modify and update these and future stories frequently. So please I beg you all to continue being patient with me. As an added bonus, I will be extending the heroes and villains universe beyond DC and look into Marvel as well. So be on the lookout in this and future chapters. **

** Thank you all who have sent in reviews for OC's and I have been looking into how and when I will be introducing them into the story, but it will be very soon so do not worry. I have not forgotten about you. Secondly, due to time constraints when writing these chapters (due to my heavy work and social schedule) I will be discontinuing the character profiles for a bit until I am at least 80% sure I can update at will like I used to. Now with all of thse formalities out of the way, I bring you the next chapter of Gotham Academy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Uniformity**

"Harley!" a brash voice yelled out earning mixed emotions from the small group. On the face of Travis was a look of confusion while on Pamela's face was utter annoyance. Selina simply had a look of concern as Harleen's face showed nothing but pure fear. "Where have you been?! I pulled the best prank yet and you were no where around to see it!" The boy with green hair and a twisted smile barked as he viciously grabbed his girlfriends arm, yanking her towards his direction.

"I'm sorry puddin! I was just leaving my locker when Pam and I ran into the new kid!" she practically whimpered.

The green haired boy turned his attention to Travis who now had an unreadable look on his face. "Hmmm... Maybe you're on to something Harley. This guy may be a wonderful asset to our gang." he spoke with a sinister form of glee in his voice. "What do you say, kid? Let good old Joker here keep ya safe from the pressures of being an outcast by extending you a personal invitation to the Joker Gang. Harley here is living proof that we are an excellent organization of outlaws who don't live by the mundane society's rules." He extended his hand while nudging the blond girl next to him who was giggling nervously either from uncertainty or fear that if she didn't comply with Joker's plan she would pay for it later. "Friends?"

"What's the catch or should I say in your case, "joke"?" Travis crossed his arms with a look of suspicion.

Joker rescinded his hand and studied the strong guy for a moment before laughing hysterically. "I like you my man! But the 'joke' as you put it is simply this. You must listen to me at all times and protect me from-"

"From who?" a tall and fit young man walked up to the group. He was wearing a traditional white dress shirt with a blue tie and matching blue slacks. Behind him stood a young girl with red-orange hair that was tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a white blouse with what appeared to be a blue plaid skirt. Beside her was a young man slightly younger than Travis was wearing a black shirt with an orange zip up hoodie and black skinny jeans.

"Ah, Brucey! So wonderful of you to join us uninvited." Joker brashly announced. Bruce only scowled from annoyance and turned his attention to Travis.

"Pay no mind to this clown." he extended his hand while ignoring the mock look of hurt on Jokers face. "I'm Bruce Wayne and I'm the school's student hero representative."

"Travis, nice to meet you, Bruce." shaking hands with the young man, Travis felt the strong grip of his fellow classmate. "I don't suppose you are just here to give me a warm welcome to the school."

The girl and boy behind Bruce gave a look of realization as did Selina, Harley, and Pamela. Bruce simple smirked as he rescinded his hand. "Smart man. I must admit, while simply 'greeting you' as you put it would be nice, I did feel the urge to at least try and bring you to the side of the justice."

Travis narrowed his eyes for a moment causing Bruce to and even Joker to tense up (though the latter of the two was more over the top). Before he could say anything, Selina Kyle stepped in between the three. "Cool it, fellas. Principal Gordon put him under my jurisdiction which means-"

"Which means you can corupt him as you see fit, you vixen?" Bruce interjected.

With a simple smirk, she turned around and began escorting Travis to his next class just as the bell rang. "He chose me because I've been on both sides of the law, Brucey." and with a wink, she escorted Travis away from the group leaving a internally fuming Bruce and Joker.

* * *

Selina and Travis had arrived in the gym to find that there was hardly any other students around. This was mostly due to how many super villains were more intellectual than physically savvy. In the gym though was a bored young man outfitted with a light green t-shirt with black question marks and a similar looking pants only the colors were reversed. He was laying down on the bleachers muttering something that sounded like riddles to himself.

"Who's that weirdo?" Travis whispered.

"Oh that's just Riddler... Nobody really knows his actual birth name since he always answers everything with a riddle." Selina huffed in annoyance. "Ignore him."

As they walked towards the locker rooms, an extremely muscular young man with jet black hair step out. The sweat pouring down his face and soaking his beater were evident that he had just finished working out in the weight room on the other side of the gym.

"Hola, Selina." He greeted in a thick hispanic accent. "Who's he?"

"This, big guy, is Travis. He's a new exchange student from..."

"Ghana..." He interjected. "Ghana, West Africa."

Despite wearing a luchador mask, Selina could tell the faint signs of a smirk form on the giants lips. "Well, it's a relief to make the acquaintance of a fellow exhange student." he extended his rather large mitt towards Travis who graciously returned the gesture. Then Bane turned his attention back to Selina. "So, what are you two up to?"

Travis opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the shrill cackling of one said Joker who was accompanied by Harley and Ivy dressed in their gym attire. While Joker was wearing an extra small wife beater, it was the ladies who caught the new students' attention. Harley Quinn was sporting a black tank top that tastefully contrasted her milky white skin that revealed her blood red bra strap. Instead of the traditional jogging pants, she was wearing a pair of light red short short that if observed long enough, would show traces of her firm ass. Ivy on the other hand, wore a more modest outfit for this class. She wore a one piece swimsuit that appeared to him like it had actual leaves on it on that seemed to hug her curves just perfectly.

"Take it all in yet, tiger?" Pamela mused with a smirk on her full lips causing Travis to snap out of his trance. "Or would you like a closer look?"

Harley giggled and Bane crossed his bulky arms as he watched his newest compadre blush from embarrassment. "I'm s-sorry.." he scratched the back of his head; his face a tomato red. (Which is pretty red considering his chocolate complexion.) "I didnt mean to-"

He was silenced by a gentle finger placed on his lips and the sultry shushes of one Pamela Ivy. "It's okay. I don't mind." she quickly closed the distance between them completely ignoring the jealous glare of Selina, who was none too pleased at the bold flirting she was witnessing. If looks could kill, Ivy would've been burning at the stake along with her botanical pets.

"But I do..."

The voice familiar to everyone except Travis caused them to groan from annoyance. While expecting to find Bruce, instead he was introduced to a young man with chiseled features. His smile dazzling. His posture upright and perfect. It was none other than: "Clark Kent."

Bane shook his head and grunted slightly catching the young man's attention. "Something the matter big guy?" Clark raised an eyebrow.

"No senior... Just clearing my throat." Bane replied earning a few chuckles and giggles from his peers.

"Well, you'd better get that checked out."

Joker looked behind the young man of steel making a prudent observation. "I see you and Brucey brought the whole gang!"

Once again attempting to look, Travis saw multiple students entering the gymnasium and before he knew it, he was being pulled towards them by Clark. "I'd like to introduce you to some students and possibly future friends who wont wind up behind bars in the near future."

Meanwhile, Selina and the others could only glare as she watched Travis disappear into the sea of heroes. Unknown to her, Ivy and Harley were feeling exactly the same way. Inside Quinn's mind, she was imagining clearing out the super crowd with her trusty mallet and "kidnapping" Travis for herself. This didn't go unnoticed by Jack Napier who was, for the first time, scowling. "Harley!" he yelled snapping her out of her eventual sexual thoughts.

"Y-yes puddin?"

'Why are you just staring at that new kid?"

While Harley knew that her boyfriend had a mean streak, she saw this time a new form of darkness culminating within his dark pupils. A sense of urgency overtook her as she frantically thought of an excuse believable enough to save her from any punishment or at least diminish it.

"I was just upset that they took a possibly good soldier from your growing gang puddin." she giggle nervously while twirling one of her long pigtails.

Joker took a moment to observe her demeanor and soon his usual grin returned. "That's a good Harley! Always thinking of her Joker and his army!" he cackled before leaving for the locker room. As Harley took a sigh of relief, she noticed the questionable gazes from the others. "What?"

Selina and Pamela only shook there heads but Bane decided to voice his opinion. "Look, Senora, I may not be the smartest person here, but even I know amor' when I see it."

Harley blushed but that soon turned into a frown. "I do NOT like the guy!" she whispered.

"Are you trying to convince us or yourself of that?" Pam pointed with a bored expression. "Because if you ask me? You're doing a horrible job at both." Selina nodded in agreement as harley began to form tears in her eyes.

"Red, I'm scared. I don't know why I just do..." she quietly sobbed causing all three to embrace her.

"It's okay, Selina and I are in the same boat..." she cooed in her ear. "It's gonna be alright."

"But, what about J?"

This time there was more fear than sorrow in Harley Quinn's voice. Bane pulled away and smiled a rare genuine smile. "Don't worry about him hermana... Just stay with him for now and this will be our little secret." he patted her on the back causing her to smile amidst the tears in her eyes. "Besides, you three have much bigger problems." the big guy pointed behind them to see Travis talking with three young ladies who looked very familiar to them. The first was a young girl around the age of 17 yet her body had already filled out to that of a fully developed woman. Her long blond hair hung perfectly over her shoulder and her eyes were a beautiful sky blue. The second girl had raven colored hair and although she was slightly thinner than the first girl, she still had curves and was very attractive. Lastly, the final girl was fair skinned and had short dark hair with white bangs on either sides and similar to the second girl, who was now laughing, she had a thin but curvy build that would drop any man's jaw. Unlike the other two girls though she had a mysterious aura about herself that appeared to have intrigued Travis. Their real names were Dinah Lance, Zatanna Zatara, and Anna-Marie Darkholme but in the hero business they were known as Black Canary, Zatanna, and Rouge respectively.

"So, it seems we have some competition." Ivy twisted her lips into a seductive grin but deep down her body was aching to thrash the three heroines. Selina and Harley were thinking the same things but they all knew that taking action now would result in their immediate (and possibly permanent) downfall.

Bane wanted to say something but his attention was taken by the sound of a loud whistle blowing.

"Alright, Maggots! Line up!" the students in the class formed a single line with haste. "It's time for my favorite time of the year! Combat time!" Many of the students groaned but Travis merely scoffed earning the attention of the coach. "Something funny to you maggot?!"

Travis looked up at the rather large fellow with the shades eyeing his own reflection. "Actually sir? I was just thinking that if this is your favorite time of the school year then you need a new hobby." he chuckled.

While most of the students gasped in disbelief, considering their coach looked as if he was going to blow a gasket, some of them looked on at this seemingly unknown young man who in their eyes, was asking for a death wish. Finally, after 5 minutes of akward silence, the coach's snarl turned to a sinister grin. "Okay, hotshot... how about a little three on one action, then."

Suspecting a potential set up, Travis smirked at the man. "What are the terms?"

"Simple, you face three students of my choice. And if you lose, you have to clean my jock strap for the remainder of the school year." This caused nearly all the students to grimace at the thought of having to put their hands on anything remotely related to the coaches private area. Only Travis appeared unfaltering at this point.

"And if I win?"

The man let out a hearty laugh that echoed throughout the room.

"If you win?" he chuckled. "Tell ya what, if you do manage to beat the guys I personally handpick, then I'll give you and two people of your choice an A for the semester and you three can skip my class with no problems. Deal?"

Travis for the first time grinned his own sinister grin at the coach and stepped forward. "Deal. Call your dogs and let's get this over with."

Shrugging, the coach, smirked while scanning for his cream of the crop fighters. "Brock! Kent! Wayne!"

The three stepped forward standing only a few feet from their 'victim'. "Start now!"

Eyeing his opponents, Travis watched as Eddie Brock transformed from a normal looking jock to a sadistic black creature before him. This caused a tiny bit of concern to show on his face but there was no backing down now.

He readied himself...


End file.
